Saving Valentino
by Lavender Tales
Summary: Time has passed since that fateful summer. Dipper and Mabel return again for their yearly summer visit. Everyone has gone on with their lives and most are well off and happy. Save for Robbie Valentino. Trapped in a bad situation being used by a arrogant bandleader and suffering abuse Robbie is in hell. Can anyone help him now? Warnings for drug use,violence and suicide attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Forward~Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story. this was inspired by personal experiences and events witnessed while on the road in the alt music scene between 2002 and 2009. Warning for if you are offended by any of the following i would not recommend you read further. There are references to drug use and addiction,psychical abuse and violence and suicide attempt. This story will go through some dark places however it will come through to the light if you will stick with me and read it through to the end. I poured a great deal of my soul and my memories into this story and i would love to hear back from you. I hope you enjoy this tale of redemption and hope.

Chapter one~Where are we now

The summer of 2012 was now but a bittersweet memory. Golden summer days tinged with a feeling of sadness and longing. Longing for the days before Cipher came,the day's when innocence was so easy to find and the beauty of a golden Oregon summer was a glimpse of heaven on earth. Memories haunted by the terror and the nightmares that came on a summer day. By now it was an event that was never spoken of. That dreadful day a demonic force washed away all traces of the sleepy central Oregon town was now a chilling memory at best and a cause for sleepless nights at worst. Time had passed and the summer of 2016 found Dipper and Mabel returning as they did every summer to visit old friends and a town that was now dear to their heart.

Uncle Ford and uncle Stan had returned to Gravity falls from their seafaring adventures across the globe and lived comfortably in a shared cabin outside of town. Soos Ran the Mystery shack and gave paranormal tours of the town and its haunted places. The Northwest family regained their fortune by wisely investing Fiddlefords newest invention which converted waste water into a powerful alternate fuel source. Wendy had moved to Portland in 2014 and was attending college studying and living a fairly bohemian life in the arts district. Tambry had moved away from Gravity falls with her family no more than a month after the unsettling events of the summer and now lived in California working in the entertainment industry as a makeup artist. Thompson followed Tambry's example after High school and moved to and no one really heard from him after that. Lee and Nate where the only two who remained in town together. Nate did a brief tour of duty in the military in Afghanistan and received several honors for valor in combat. He was discharged when his post traumatic stress sadly became too much for him. Lee worked his way up to manager of the local theater and was saving his money up to open his own skateboard shop and had actually been instrumental in the fundraising for the new skateboard park that came to replace the old run down Circle park.

Then there was Robbie. His path was to take a sad and tragic turn. Robbie had first suffered the heartache of Tambry's family moving her away from him. It was however a brief pain for curiously his feelings faded almost as if by some enchantment they had been taken away. The second came when his band broke up and for a time ended his ambitions of being a rock star. His love for music kept him going and over time his guitar playing and singing improved immensely. The trauma of his experiences had turned him a bit dark and emotionally distant. He became more drawn to the gothic subculture and for a time continued working at his families funeral home. Things however turned bad for him when what at first seemed like a dream come true turned into a journey into hell.

By the summer of 2016 Robbie had been a member of the highly popular alt rock band The Nightmares for two years. He had been offered the position of lead guitarist after the former died from a heroine overdose in Seattle. Things where great at first but over time the bands Leader Aiden Adams began to demand perfection from his band mates and came down particularly hard on Robbie for not being spot on cue with his playing. Aiden had high standards for the quality of the bands work and if anyone was eve the slightest bit off tempo or missed a beat the consequences could be awful. Aiden liked to hand out punishments for such offenses along the lines of loading and unloading their equipment,staying up and doing all the overnight driving,buying aidens drugs and smuggling his stash around for him,all sorts of demeaning petty things too numerous to mention.

Things for Robbie had went from bad to worse in late 2015. All it took was one bad review from the Portland Sun regarding a few mistakes Robbie had made during a set. Aiden had put him on what he so slyly referred to as ,"A probationary period" where Robbie was relegated to all the grunt work of the band while Aiden doubled as lead vocals and guitar. Under the stipulations of this probation Robbie was supposedly going to earn his way back to lead guitar. This however was a cruel lie that kept Robbie laboring under a delusion of false hope. Aiden had no intention whatsoever in letting Robbie be a actual part of the band. Truthfully it was his pettiness and jealously that had really pushed his decision coupled with cheapness. Aiden was jealous of the attention Robbie would receive and unwilling to fork over money to pay for a legitimate road crew. So for him this was killing two birds with one stone. He was more than happy to lie to Robbie and keep him working basically for free. Robbie had no real cash of his own and was entirely reliant on Aiden for food and lodging. His clothes where become worn and his shoes beaten and ragged. Yet he continued to work hard hoping by some miracle he could earn his way back into the band. It was as if he was't even aware his name had not been on a single piece of promotional material in months and to the general music scene he was just their roadie at this point.

Every night was the same. Robbie would unload every piece of equipment alone,every amplifier,every board,every instrument and every prop. The lights,the fog machine,all of it. He would set everything up and do the full sound check and preparation. Then off to book hotel rooms for everyone but himself. He slept in the van. Even on cold nights that was his lot. He had one small duffle bag and his guitar which he kept polished and prepared in the hopes he would be called into action again and perform once more. During the sets he was kept out of sight busy working in the background making the lighting cues work with the precision Aiden demanded. When a show was over he would reload everything alone and usually handle working at the after parties passing out drinks and food and fetching Aiden his drugs. Aiden was paranoid about ever eding up with a bad batch of anything he got so he always made Robbie try a little. Sadly this had ended up making Robbie addicted to Angel dust. Aiden's drug of choice. Old school yes but it appealed to his warped sense of nostalgia for the drug culture of the 1990's. Poor Robbie often had withdrawl symptoms and Aiden would keep going doubly hard on the promise of a reward of his now coveted substance. Robbie had basically been reduced to a drug addicted slave.

Back home he sated his friends and his parents with rose tinted lies that he was doing well and that he was becoming a integral part of the band and they where shooting to stardom. They bought his lies unfortunately and where completely oblivious to the horrible truth.

He was able to exist like this for a little while until things turned even darker for him. Aiden's sadistic side began to rise to the surface as his preferred method of dealing with any mistakes Robbie made became psychically violent. It began with a smack on the back of the head then a shove or two. Eventually it escalated to brutal violence. He would smack Robbie in the face until his nose bled or choke him until he would nearly faint. By now the other band members where growing increasingly uncomfortable with the situation and began to pity Robbie and resent their leader. So many times one of them would take Robbie aside and try to convince him to leave but Robbie always refused. He actually believed Aiden was just trying to toughen him up and was testing him to see how dedicated he was. Try as they may they could never convince him to leave. Robbie also refused to go because he refused to let his dream die. He dreaded going back home and digging graves all day and setting floral arrangements for wakes. He feared his friends teasing and his parents disappointment in failing. His fears and his dreams kept him holding tightly to Aiden's cruel lies and gave him the strength to endure the abuse.

The day would come however when that strength would break,the lies would fail and the dream would finally die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~The chance of a lifetime

Robbie's final days in the band came with the biggest break they had ever had thus far. Aiden was beyond ecstatic and had called a band meeting. This had to have been important Robbie thought. After all it was rare to see Aiden this excited and band meetings only occurred when something major was going down. He called everyone together including Robbie and wore a smile that by now unnerved Robbie more than anything. Aiden took a seat and began to share the news with his band mates.

"Guys you will not believe this. I just got a call from Larry Jacobson,Avenged Sevenfold's f***ing manager,We're opening for them August 13th when the warped tour comes to Portland! Guy's you have any idea how big this is for us?! If we slay it,they might book us to open for them for the warped tour 2017! Do you realize the exposure we could get?!"

The band erupted into thunderous and ecstatic cheers and tackle hugs and jumping about in jubilation. Robbie was the only one who sat in silence,a smile on his face as he realized how close they where to national acclaim and exposure.

When the celebrating and all died down Robbie worked up the courage to approach Aiden and speak to him. Robbie was able to steal a few moments in a hotel corridor and Aiden was as ill mannered and impatient as ever.

"Make this quick Valentino i got a lot of things to do. So what did you f**k up this time dumbass?"

Robbie felt a little tremble run through his lithe frame but he summoned every ounce of courage he had as he asked,

"Aiden...I wanna play in the Avenged Sevenfold opening...it's been my dream to open for someone on the Warped tour since i was a kid...please man? ...Youv'e had me on probation for awhile now,y'know? Please give me this chance,I can do it,please?

Aiden looked a bit taken aback at first. Then a devious and sly grin slithered across his face like a serpent and he rested his hand upon Robbie's shoulder.

"Heh heh sure Valentino..tell you what..since you've been doing so good lately and all I might consider it...however you gotta keep up on the work i give you. Not one f***ing slip up you hear me bro? Not one. You keep doing what your told till the 13th of August and you'll be up front playing with us in the opening ok?

Robbie felt as if his heart would burst from his chest. This was the happiest he had been in months. He forgot himself and hugged Aiden and beamed with a smile.

"I promise i'll work twice as hard! no slip ups i promise man! Thank you,thank you so much Aiden! You won't regret this i promise man!"

Robbie took off down the hall to set about his usual tasks leaving Aiden shaking his head with that wicked grin on his face.

"heh heh heh...what a f***ing loser...that freak will fall for anything..."

The weeks and months leading up to the big day seemed to speed by for Robbie who was now pushing himself past exhaustion to make Aiden happy. He was working three times as hard as he was before and pushing himself to the brink of breaking. Every time he felt himself falter or grow weary the promise of his dream come true strengthened him. The thought of being there on stage in front of thousands opening for a major band,record execs and industry insiders seeing him perform,a real chance at being a star pushed his weary body to perform miracles. He never slacked off,never gave up. He went above and beyond for Aiden. The other members of the band where aware of the reasons behind Robbie's burst of enthusiasm. They all felt deep pangs of shame and guilt for not a one of them believed Aiden would let Robbie have his moment in the sun. they all knew him better than that. The drummer Steve took Robbie aside one day when his work was done and offered to take him out to get something to eat. Robbie was becoming increasingly gaunt and sickly and often missed out on meals save for scraps he could scrounge at after parties.

The sun was setting over Portland. Setting the azure blue summer sky ablaze in shades of crimson that faded to soft hues of rose as the night began to drape itself over the city. The first stars danced across the growing darkness like diamonds against black velvet.

Steve had taken Robbie to one of those classic diners you see in every city. the ones with a classic soda counter and a fifties charm. He told Robbie to order whatever he wanted and then proceeded to try to talk some sense into the delusional young man.

" Kid I like you. I've been in this band close to six years now. I know you think this is your big chance man but you gotta listen to me. Aiden is never gonna let you back on stage with us. Not even at some dive bar let alone the f***ing warped tour bro,he's just not gonna let that happen."

What little color remaining in Robbie's weary faced drained and he turned a lighter shade of pale. It was obvious those words cut into him like razor blades across a peach.

Steve could tell Robbie was hurt and he sighed deeply. He looked Robbie dead in the eyes and said,

"Robbie listen to me. I'm not saying this to hurt you,I am not saying this because you can't cut it or your no good. Hell man if this was my band you'd be up there with us every night. Your good kid. You are damn good. I know you would rock the warped tour easily. That ain't the issue here. It's Aiden. He's a sadistic bastard Robbie."

Robbie's gaze sank to the table as he listened to Steve continue.

"Look kid he's just stringing you along for free labor. That's all you are to him. He's going to work you till your of no use to him anymore or worse...Kid your gonna burn out..I can see it in your eyes..That fire that used to be there in them...that fire is dying out Robbie. You are gonna die if you don't get out. Go home,go back to your folks and get yourself back together man. Find a new band,start your own just for f***s sake don't go on believing for Aidens lies for another second!"

Robbie clenched his fists and his whole body trembled. He bit his lower lip so hard his teeth nearly broke the skin as he fought back the tears that where trying to break through. He glared at Steve and replied,

"F*** you man...I've come too far and worked my ass off too hard to just give it all up now and throw away my big break to go back to digging graves in some backwater scumbag town where no one wants me! I'll show yo,I'm gonna be up there on that stage in front of the whole f***ing world on the 13th! You can count on it asshole!"

With that Robbie got up and stormed out of the diner leaving Steve feeling defeated and frustrated. He shook his head and with a sad sigh muttered softly,

"Your gonna get your heart broken kid...your gonna find out the hard way...God help you when you finally fall..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three~When dreaming ends

The next few weeks went by in a haze of random bookings across the northwest from Portland,to Tacoma and Seattle. There where even a few performances booked for a few clubs in L.A and San Francisco. The news of the bands future opening for Avenged sevenfold got them a little more attention and made them a sought after booking. Never before had a summer passed by so quickly. In an instant it was now August and mere days away from the moment Robbie had been waiting for. The warped tour was coming to Portland and things had never before been so hectic within the band. Aiden seemed more agitated than usual and his obsession with perfection and order was only driven stronger. Robbie's workload had increased tenfold but he never complained for so much as an instant. The drugs however where taking a toll on his health and he would sometimes get the tremors from withdrawal. Aiden often used his need for the substances as one more way to keep Robbie in line as well as the dangled promise of letting him perform in the opening. By now Robbie was just to blind to see what a bad situation he had gotten himself in and the option of going home to dig graves and live in a small mountain town seemed a dreary fate. He could easily imagine the teasing and ridicule for being a failure. He was determined to show them all he could make it and he would be a star. The final weeks preparations came as the performance drew ever closer. Robbie felt the happiest he had in years,all his confidence and courage seemed to be returning as his hopes where strengthened anew.

Then the day came. August 13th. A day that would break Robbie's heart and for a time crush his spirit. Robbie had awoken extra early to prepare for the performance that night. As he sat in the back of the tour van going through his worn old black duffle bag he came across a cherished all be it worn article of clothing from that last golden summer so long ago. There folded and wrinkled beneath his belongings was his bleeding heart hoodie. Worn in and faded and tattered here and there it carried a great deal of meaning for him. He sat silently a moment as he held it close and let a flood of memories rush back and wash over him. The summer of 2012. The road trips with Nate and Lee,the whole gangs adventures across Oregon and visiting the haunted places of Gravity falls. His first bands opening show at a local coffee house. His failed romances and the run ins with the Pines family. He held it close and inhaled the scent of his old faded dollar store body spray and the smell of smoke and burned pine trees from that fateful day he nearly lost his life. He smiled as he tucked the faded hoodie back into his bag and continued to look for something suitable to wear.

He did not own anything new to wear on stage like the rest of the band but he was happy enough just to be able to perform. He looked through his bag and found his black jeans and a dark gray tank top that had a skeleton motif. Paired with his black leather jacket and boots that would probably look good enough. He dug through his bag for a small leather pouch which contained a some expensive cologne,couple black eyeliner pencils,a gray and black eye shadow palette and some pale powder that nearly made him look white. Aiden of course had someone doing his for the show and the rest of the band mates where getting touched up and dressed backstage by staff provided by the tour. Robbie thought little of this after all he was still earning his way back into Aidens good graces. Robbie got himself dressed and brushed his black hair in his usual fashion and applied his makeup and sprayed himself here and there with his cologne. He slid on a pair of black fingerless gloves and made sure none of his black painted fingernails where chipped or unkempt looking as he wanted to look his best after all. He knew there would be cameras,not to mention people in the audience filming on their phones. He wanted to look like the rock star he always dreamed of being in front of the whole world.

Robbie grabbed his guitar and tuned the strings. His fingers trembled and he felt his pulse ache. He had his fix earlier that day so it wasn't that causing his trembling and nervousness for once. He was genuinely excited and a little afraid. As he walked through the corridors and backstage pavillion areas he felt his knees shake. The audible sound of cheering crowds and music washed over him and he clutched his guitar strap tightly as a thousand thoughts raced through his head. He found his band backstage going over last minute notes and set lists with warped tour staff. No one save for Steve paid him any mind and he wore a look of sadness and could barely look Robbie in the strode over to Steve and smiled. He looked around and said excitedly,

"So are you ready man? I am so stoked! I can't stop shaking! I still can't believe i'm really here!"

Steve sighed and looked to the ground and nervously ran his fingers through his long dark hair and replied,

"Yeah..I'm ready i guess kid. You look good tonight Valentino...I just hope..look kid I just want to tell you-"

Before he could finish speaking he was cut off by Aiden who had shoved his way over and looked none too please to see Robbie there. Robbie noticed Aiden was carrying a new guitar over his shoulder and that was already a bad warning sign for what was to come. He looked over Robbie and snickered. Steve glared at him and said,

"Dude no,don't even think about it.."

Aiden laughed in his face and then turned back to Robbie.

"What the hell are you doing back here Valentino? Who's watching our stuff back at the van? Shouldn't you be doing something useful for once loser?"

Robbie felt his knees shake and he clutched his guitar strap tightly. He could feel a wave of anger begin to rise in him as he struggled to find the right words to say.

Aiden shoved him and sneered sharply,

"Well stupid? you gonna answer me or just stand there like a retard? What the f**k are you doing here? Get your dumb ass back to the van and got make sure our hotel reservations are cleared you scumbag!"

Robbie clenched his fists and finally got up the nerve to stand up to Aiden.

"I'm here to play in the opening like you f***ing promised Aiden,you f***ing promised me! I worked my ass off to be here tonight,I'm not letting you go back on it,go make your own f***ing hotel reservations you dick! I'm not going anywhere!

Aiden stood taken aback for a moment. He had after all never expected Robbie to have the nerve to mouth off to him but he was quick to retort with all his venom and cruelty.

" Are you out of your mind Valentino? You gotta be high if you think i'm gonna blow a chance like this by letting a burned out junkie on stage! Why so you can f**k up and ruin our chances? Look at yourself asshole,your fingers are all shaky, you look like shit,your ugly,your plying sucks and your a eyesore man,you really thought i was going to let you play tonight? You really thought i was gonna blow everything so you could get up there and pretend you where some big deal you f***ing loser?! Oh my god you are dumber than i thought!"

He laughed right in Robbie's face and shoved him into the wall. Steve pulled Aiden away and said,

"Dude come on that's enough,you don't have to do this just let the kid play,you know he can do it."

Aiden of course shoved Steve aside and by now the rest of the band and some of the tour staff was aware something was brewing and where trying to buy some time to quell the situation before it got any worse. He laughed at Robbie and said,

"Have you looked in the mirror lately you stupid junkie? You look like a bum,a worn out white trash wannabe rocker. Your nothing special to look at you little puke! Your lucky i even let you work for this band,you really think your still a band member you creep? Your just a roadie and nothing more. Your not good for anything else loser!"

All the while Robbie felt his anger grow and rise beyond the breaking point and he shoved Aiden hard enough to make him stumble over and he shouted,

"NO! F**k you! I'm playing tonight mother****er,iv'e done everything you told me to,i lived up to my end of the deal and your not gonna take this from me!"

Aiden was by now beyond livid and he jumped up to his feet and came after Robbie. Steve tried but was unsuccessful in protecting Robbie and Aiden landed a solid punch directly to his face sending Robbie back against the wall. He dropped his guitar and stumbled back. Before he could collect himself Aiden was on top of him landing blow after blow upon his face and chest and Steve and the other band members couldn't stop him. He lifted Robbie by his neck and slammed him into the wall and began choking him. He drew close to his face and hissed with rage,

"Now you listen to me you little bitch,your going on that stage over my dead body,you hear me? Over my dead body,your not going on tonight you f***ing freak so quit dreaming loser and get your ass back to the van and maybe i'll forget about this and let you keep working for me. You listening punk?

Steve was still trying to get Aiden off him but to no use. I took the rest of the band and some of the security staff to pull him off of Robbie. He quickly eased his grip on Robbies throat and he gasped for breath and was trying so hard not to break down and cry. Robbie felt his lower lip tremble and could taste the blood that was pouring out of his nose and could feel the dull aching pain of his body.

Steve was right up in his face screaming at Aiden. The rant was probably long coming and he laid into him hard.

"You are one ice cold mother****er doing this,you couldn't just let him have this night? You had to be a asshole as usual!?

Aiden only laughed and mocked Steve with a limp wrist hand gesture and mocking gay stereotype voice,

"Aww how sweet of you to stand up for your wittle boyfwiend! Ha ha! who's f***ing band is this anyway? No chance in hell ! End of discussion!"

Robbie was shaking now he knew he was going to break down any second. He struggled to speak and made a last piteous plea to Aiden.

"P-please just give me a chance,l-let me clean myself up and let me play,p-please let me do this..I've waited so long...Please"

Aiden could see the tears welling in Robbie's eyes and he smirked cruelly. He stomped Robbie's guitar to pieces and laughed.

"There. That solves that huh? Aww you gonna cry faggot? You gonna cry? Heh heh wheres that cocky little shit we picked up in that hick town now? Your just a whiny little bitch..you always where..that's the real you... a f***ing poser..a nobody...

Robbie tried to say something but his words where cut off by Aiden smacking him across the mouth and slamming him back against the wall.

"I. SAID. NO! Valentino...get back to the van..pack your shit..and get the f**k out of here..you are done..Your out...get out of my sight...NOW!

Steve went over to Robbie and helped him stand. He glared at Aiden and shouted,

"Y'know what? Hope you can find a new drummer in like six minutes pal cuz i quit! I'm done with this shit! Anyone else wanna stay with this sick bastard you go right ahead i'm done!"

The rest of the band much to Aidens horror was in unison with Steve and where pretty much walking out. Right then and there he snapped and lunged for Robbie one last time. he drew a small switchblade he carried for protection and went right for Robbie!

He shrieked like a demonically possessed person,

"YOU F***ING LITTLE EMO FAGGOT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I'M GONNA GUT YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Aiden was however subdued by tour security and was tackled to the ground. He still thrashed and raged furiously and kicked like a madman trying to get at Robbie who by now was on the verge of tears. It was all over. His dreams,his future in a band,everything was over. A mistake like would blacklist him forever from any other band. He knew if he did not kill him psychically Aiden would do so online and ruin any chance he ever had of performing. Amid the shouting and the band arguing and security trying to control Aiden Robbie's head spun and he felt shame and anger rising in him. He didn't want to be there anymore. It was all over. There was no hope left here. Before Steve or anyone could stop him he took off running. He was so lost in grief and sorrow he didn't even hear Steve and the others call after him. He ran past other bands,some fairly big names,some he knew and admired. This was the kind of night he had dreamed of. He would have loved to hang out with these people and talk to the musicians who had inspired him all these years but all he wanted to do was run away. A few people tried to stop him and ask if he was okay but he pushed past them.

Robbie couldn't stop. He kept going until he got back to the van. He gathered up his possessions and stuffed them in his bag. He climbed out of the van and took off towards downtown. He didn't even look back. He could still hear the crowds cheering and the music playing. He could feel his heart breaking as he felt his dreams finally die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four~Nothing matters now

A late summer shower had come and fallen over Portland in a cool cascade as Robbie made his way through the streets of the city alone. His mind was still numb and his body ached. He still had some blood the rain had not washed away clinging to his pale sad face. His eye makeup had begun to run and his hair hung in a dripping mess across his face. He wandered aimlessly until he came to a small coffee shop that was still open. He entered and sat down in a small dark corner i the back. His appearance drew a few glances from the staff and patrons as he passed them by. He sat down and felt himself tremble a little. His thoughts continued to play over the disaster the evening had been. The profound weight of his failure was slowly coming down on him. This feeling was joined by that creeping ache for his next fix and he realized he had little left to his stash to satisfy it and silence that aching demand from his body. He began to tremble and his head down on the table and ran his fingers through his wet hair nervously as his mind raced.

A young waitress approached him and asked him if he was okay and if he would like to order anything. He didn't really answer her initial question and asked only for a simple black coffee with no sugar or cream. She sighed and went off to get his coffee as he remained there lost in his thoughts and growing fear and confusion over what was to become of him now.

Robbie paid little notice to the stares and murmurs that where directed at him as other patrons of the coffee shop glanced over at him and spoke back and fourth about the sullen bloodied mess sitting in the corner alone. A tall young man got up from a group of his friends and approached Robbie and pulled a chair up beside him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. Robbie looked up at the young man with a blank empty expression and could only mutter,

"what do you want man?"

The younger male smile a little nervously and replied,

"Hey man..ummm nothing really I just wanted to know if your okay y'know? You look like you've had a rough night."

Robbie sighed and buried his face in his hands and muttered softly,

"its no biggie man ok? I'm f-fine just leave me alone ok? I am fine..."

Before the kid could say another word his friends called him back over to their table and one of his friends drew his attention to their phone. Robbie paid them no mind as his cup of coffee was brought over to him. The small group over at that table where watching something on the phone with their eyes wide and their jaws dropped. One young woman in their group looked as if she would cry. All the while they continued glancing back over to Robbie. His attention was not drawn to any of this until they turned the volume up on the phone and he heard from across the room. He sat up with a start and felt his breath leave him briefly as he heard Aiden's tirade against him again followed by the sounds of his beating. The group that was watching it on the phone winced and the one young woman close to tears finally began to cry and could not watch anymore. Robbie felt himself break into a cold sweat as he heard one of them remark,"That's the guy! right over there! holy shit dudes that's him!"

Their gaze turned back on Robbie who by now was trembling sharply again and felt a tinge of panic and humiliation rise within him. The young man that had come over to check on him before came back to the table this time joined by his friends and he took a seat next to Robbie again.

"Dude! It' you! I remember you! You used to be the new guitarist for the Nightmares right? Dude what happened? I saw you at their Halloween show last year in Tacoma! You where awesome! You okay man?!

Robbie felt a bit confused but touched anyone remembered him. He was more concerned that there was now apparently footage of his humiliation spreading online. He stammered out as best he could,

"Wh-what's going on? Where did you get that video from?"

He shrugged and replied,

"I dunno man,some roadie backstage took it with his phone or something from what i heard."

The young man handed the phone to Robbie and showed him a youtube upload from no more than thirty minutes ago. His heart shrank when he saw how many views it already had in such a short time. Had he taken the time to scroll down he would have seen the comments where mostly in his favor and raging against Aiden.

Robbie felt nauseous as he realized his humiliation was now very public and he found little comfort in the admiration of the group that had come over. He tossed a five dollar bill behind the counter for the coffee and apologized to the group for leaving so suddenly but he simply could not stay anymore. They tried to get him to stay,one offered to take him to the E.R to get looked at but Robbie refused. He fled out into the night again and took off down the street.

Robbie had gotten a block or so away when his phone rang. He answered it without thinking to check who was calling and was greeted by the icy voice of Aiden hissing into his ear.

"Hey Valentino,where you at faggot? I'm out right now looking for you loser...you ruined everything..everything i worked for..you've made a ass outta me online,everyone's on my ass because you stupid! You wait till i find you bitch! I got a box of razor blades right here,i'm gonna cut you up into little pieces Valentino,gonna slice you up and send pieces of you to your mommy! I'm gonna find you loser! Don't even bother to try to hide fag,i'm gonna slice you open you hear me?! you hear-"

Robbie hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket and his legs shook.

Aiden was out looking for him and he knew now Aiden was crazy enough he just might do it. He felt his fear rise and he realized there was nowhere he could go now. He looked around and noticed he was only a little ways away from the Metro cemetery near the convention center. Aiden would never bother to look for him there he thought to himself as he raced down the street towards the darkness of the graveyard.

Robbie tossed his bag over the gates and climbed over and jumped landing on the mossy soil on the other side. He picked up his bag and looked around at the mist shrouded cemetery as the rain began to drizzle down again. He walked along the path past stone monuments and moss covered angels. He made his way to a large ornate victorian gazebo and sat inside of it out of the rain.

Robbie's body continued to ache and he felt his need for another fix reaching its breaking point.

He dug through his bag for his stash and wasted little time silencing his bodies demand. Robbie made a makeshift pillow and curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. The drugs coursing through his blood warmed him and dulled his bodies pain and took away a little of his sadness. His heavy eyelids fluttered sleepily and he shuddered a little beneath the gazebo as the rain continued to pour down.

All he wanted to do now was fade away. Forget he ever dreamed of anything. For now all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and never wake up again. Leave all this pain and disappointment behind.

The will to live was following the example of his dreams of stardom and was quickly fading.


	5. Chapter 5

~Forward. We never got a name for either of Robbie's parents so i had to dream some up for them. I hope you do not mind.

Chapter five~Saying goodbye

Robbie awoke to the sound of rain hitting the roof of the gazebo. He sat up and looked around and noticed the darkness of the night was fading and the dull gray pink light of the coming dawn was showing through the rain clouds. He looked around and could see the outline of the tombstones and monuments of the cemetery outlined in the dim early morning light. He checked his phone for the time and found it was only five minutes to six o'clock. He sat up with his arms around his knees and he took a moment to take a harsh look at what options he had. Go home to Gravity falls and not only return as a failure but as a washed out drug addict. He felt in his heart that if his parents found out he had become addicted to drugs they would never welcome him back,now he didn't even have grave digging and funerary work to fall back on. No home to return to. Nothing but hopelessness. His gaze drew to a pair of lights atop a gothic arched suspension bridge in the distance and his solution came to him. It was not too far to the St Johns bridge. Just a short walk through the St Johns neighborhood and the Cathedral park and he would be at the historic bridge. Then he could just end it all. All the heartache,all the failure,all the misery and pain it could all be washed away forever in the Willamette River.

Robbie looked down at his phone again and realized it was now six. His parents would be up starting their usually long days of running the funeral home. He decided the least he could do was call them one last time. He looked through his contacts and brought up the number and pressed to call. He sat shivering a moment as he listened to the ringtone go until he heard his mothers happy honey sweet voice ring through the phone.

"Hello? Robbie honey is that you sweet heart?"

Robbie sat in silence a moment as his mouth went numb and his lip trembled. His fingers shook as he held the phone and he muttered softly to his mother,

"yeah mom its me. I hope i didn't wake you..You guys where up right?"

He could hear his mother laugh and call out to his father happily.

"Oh no,no,no dear! we where both already up and about i promise Robbie! Andre! Its our son! He's on the phone come quick!"

Robbie hated to admit it but he missed his mothers voice. The last couple of years of being yelled at and treated like garbage made him forget there was once someone in his life who was kind to him. Someone who genuinely cared about him and loved him. He looked back on how much he had hated her sweetness and cheerful nature. How he used to be annoyed by her caring and concern and how dumb her water color paintings of flowers used to be to him. He looked back on the black roses she had painted for him to hang in his room he thoughtlessly tucked away in his closet out of embarrassment. He felt nothing but shame for how he had treated his poor mother. All she had ever done was love and support him and all he ever gave her was cold indifference.

He was brought back to the present moment by her voice again as she carried on speaking to him over the phone.

"Oh honey i am so glad you called! Last night was the big night wasn't it? How did you do?! I'm sure you where wonderful Robbie! I am so proud of you dear!"

Robbie's heart sank as he realized she hadn't heard what happened. He had feared his parents would see the video of what had happened last night. That damn video when last he saw had close to a million views. She still believed everything was ok and all had gone well. How could he go letting her know he had failed so badly? Then how would his death be explained? Robbie did not bother considering these things as his mind was not in a good place at the moment and his thinking was cloudy as the morning around him.

He cleared his throat and replied softly as best he could,

"Yeah mom...s-sorry i didn't call sooner...after parties y'know?...heh heh i did great mom...you should have seen it..we killed it last night..the crowd loved us...I was perfect last night mom...The crowd loved me..they really did...I got to meet the guys from Avenged sevenfold later..it was awesome..Sorry i didn't call sooner.."

His mother replied happily,

" Oh honey i am so happy for you! I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you! Your going to be the biggest Valentino since your uncle Rudolph! Oh honey i am just so happy! I wish we could have seen you perform! Hold on a second dear your father wants to speak to you!"

Robbie listened as tears began to well in his eyes and his heart began to break even more so from what he heard. He was soon greeted by his fathers voice which was just as happy and upbeat as his mothers.

"Son you still there?"

Robbie answered and felt himself smile though on the verge of tears.

"Hey its great hearing from you! I was starting to think you where too big a rock star to call your mom an pops eh killer? heh heh aww Robbie...son i am so proud of you. I always knew you would go far. I never heard anyone play like you and i got to see Van Halen live back in 89. Your gonna go so far son you know that? I am so proud of you."

Robbie had tears streaming down his face and he fought to hide his heavy breathing and his body shook like a leaf as he summoned up all his strength to speak with his father and not let on this would be their final moments together in this world.

"T-thanks dad..it means alot to me...hey if moms still there can you put the phone on speaker please?

His father set about doing so and he could hear the phone click over to speaker. He swallowed nervously and said,

" Mom ,dad...thank you guys for everything...thanks for giving me a home and a for being so good to me all these years..I know it was hard..and i know.."

His voiced cracked and he could not hold it back anymore and he began to cry.

"I-i know i was a jerk to both of you..I know i was a bad son and i gave you both so much pain..i made you feel like i was ashamed of you and i ignored you both...I am so sorry...You guys where the best...you where great to me..you gave me everything and...and you never gave up on me..you let me chase my dreams..you let me...be myself..I..I love you guys..Mom..dad..I love you both so much..don't ever forget that. Nothing was your fault.."

By now both his parents knew something was wrong. They could hear it in his voice and the words he was choosing worried them both. His mother rested her hand upon her husbands shoulder and she grabbed the phone.

"Honey whats wrong? Are you okay? Sweetheart is everything alright? Robbie what's wrong?!"

Robbie wiped his eyes and shuddered a bit as he cleared his throat and assured his mother he was just tired and overwhelmed. He was good at lying after all and he told her over and over everything was okay.

"I'm okay ma i promise...Its just been a long night so don't go worrying about me okay? I'll be okay soon. It will all be ok soon. I promise.."

His mother was still a little worried but she believed him and they spoke for a little while longer before Robbie told them he had to go. He said goodbye to the both of them and sat in silence as he listened to his mother hang up.

Robbie stood up and looked out across the cemetery. The mist still hung over the graveyard like sullen phantoms and gave the place a eerie beauty as dawn broke. The rain clouds above where parting and the first golden hues of the rising sun began to pierce the sullen gray clouds and cast a soft pale shell pink hue across the city. The morning mist around him vanished like ghosts and little droplets of water trickled down from the ornate awning of the gazebo. The mourning doves and sparrows began to awake and fill the air with their lovely song.

It was a beautiful morning to die.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six~No more time

The sun cast its golden touch over the skyline of Portland and drove the last of the rain clouds away. The sunrise set the sky ablaze in a dazzling display of vermillion and golden marigold hues of orange as a beautiful summer day dawned. The city awoke and and began going about its business. Not many paid any attention to the disheveled and bruised young man with the tangled and messy black hair and smeared eye makeup wandering down the street towards the St Johns bridge. He drifted past others on their way to their daily routines like a silent phantom. His eyes where bleary and bloodshot and his face was pale and empty. He carried a black duffle bag carelessly slung over his shoulder. The only sign of feeling or emotion was the faint smile that came with the sight of the suspension towers of the bridge looming over the neighborhood.

Robbie smiled and he felt a little shudder run through him as he made his way to Cathedral park. He gazed up at the graceful gothic revival style suspension bridge that spanned gracefully over the misty river. Preparing to bid farewell to the world was no small choice to make but what other options where left to him now? Going home and dealing with the ridicule,having the stigma of being a addict. Just thinking about how his parents would react made his heat ache and filled him with dread. All he wanted was to be at peace and to stop hurting. He just wanted it to stop. Death seemed like a long overdue and easy option to take. he felt terrible doing this to his parents but how would it be any worse than knowing their son was a worthless junkie and a failure? Death seemed better at this point.

He was unaware at that moment the video footage of his ill fated night had gone beyond the environs of the internet and was now being run as a interest story on the morning news. Back home in Gravity falls many awoke to the sad story right there on their television screens.

was busy laying out mourning wreaths and making sure the wake room was in order when he heard his wife call for him from their living room. He ran to her to see what was wrong and found her in tears as she watched the morning news. He looked over to the television screen and saw the grainy cellphone footage of his son being beaten and running off as a news reporter went on talking about how the tour always seems to bring trouble every year.

"Seems like things at the Warped tours annual visit to Portland are off to a shaky start as Avenged sevenfolds opening act was called off after a backstage brawl."

The couple watched in silence as the news moved on to the usual small bits of local events and such before Mr.s Valentino shut the television off. She looked to her husband and wiped her eyes and said,

"Oh god honey that's what was wrong last night! I knew he sounded funny! Oh dear,he must have been so sad and upset,why did he lie? I would have driven into Portland and brought him home! oh God the poor thing!"

Mr. Valentino was at a loss for words at the moment. He was caught somewhere between confusion and fear for his sons well being coupled with rage from what he had seen. He searched for a answer to his wives question and the best answer he could find was fairly simple.

"He must have been so ashamed dear..He probably just didn't want to tell us how bad it went..He worked so hard..I don't understand what could have happened..."

Mr.s Valentino had gone to the phone to try to call Robbie but each time all she received was his voicemail over and over.

Across town Lee and Nate where talking over the phone about what they had seen online earlier,both angry and worried for their friend. Lee sat slumped over on his bed and rewatched the clip again and kept on talking with Nate.

"I just don't get it man,he was doing great with that band last time i talked to him,look at what that sick f**k did to the poor guy...Man this is so messed up.."

Nate had been calling around to everyone he knew in to see if anyone had heard from Robbie but no one seemed to be able to get in touch with him.

"I know i know dude its just so wrong...If i had known that was how he was being treated i would have just brought the dumbass home where he'd be safe..Dude i can't believe this happened..He must be so messed up right now.."

Back at the Valentino's Robbie's mother was frantically looking through Robbie's contacts on his old phone he left behind. She was desperately trying to find Wendy's phone number. She knew that Wendy now lived in Portland and maybe Robbie had gone to her or at least maybe she would know where they could find their son. She found her number still listed under "My babe" with little emoticon hearts around it and she dialed the number hoping it was still the same.

Wendy had gotten up early to meet with Dipper for a little trip to the Mt Hood national park to investigate some recent reports of a demon like creature spotted in the forests. She was just getting ready to finish getting dressed when her phone went off. She looked down at it and noticed it was Robbie's old number from 2012 and was a little puzzled and curious. Curious enough to answer and see what was going on. Wendy hit accept call and answered.

"Ummm Hello? Robbie is this you?"

The voice that came back was none other than his mothers frantic and worried voice.

"Wendy? Oh thank God i got a hold of you! I was so worried! Is Robbie there with you? I can't get in touch with him on his phone! Something terrible happened to him last night!"

Wendy sat down at her dining room table and was taken slightly aback. She replied as calmly as possible,

"No ,Robbie isn't here. I haven't heard from him in awhile actually. Whats going on Mam?

Her voice was almost tearful as she spoke in a hurried and heart broken tone.

"Oh Wendy its awful what happened to him,He got beaten up backstage and he just ran off! I don't know anything else,I don't know why it happened or where he is,He won't answer his phone and I am so worried. Can you please call him and see if he will answer you? See if you can find him please!"

Wendy felt her heart sink as she listened. She knew how important that concert had been to Robbie. It was all he was carrying on about on twitter and Facebook for weeks. She tried to calm Mr.s Valentino as best she could and assured her that she would do everything she could to find Robbie. She said her goodbyes to his mother just as she received a loud knocking at her door. Wendy went to answer and found Dipper there cheerfully waiting and happy to see her.

" Hey! Good morning Wendy! Are you ready to go out to chase the unknown?" He said joking around in a faux spooky voice. He stopped when he could see the worried and pained expression on her face.

"Wendy? Wendy,whats wrong are you ok?"

She shook her head and went to get her jacket and her truck keys before explaining to Dipper what was going on.

"Something really bad happened to Robbie last night at his concert and nobody can find him. Here man use my phone and call him while i go start up my truck ok? If he doesn't answer just keep calling! ok?"

Dipper could not help but feel a little annoyed that even after all these years later Robbie was derailing a afternoon of his with Wendy. He couldn't help but wonder to himself what could have been so bad to cause all this worry and drama.

"He probably ran out of mascara or chipped a nail or got a bad dye job or some crap..whiny friggin emo"

He thought to himself as he furrowed his brow. He looked through Wendy's contacts and found Robbie's number beneath Lee and Nate's. He sighed deeply to himself and wished they could just go out to the national park like they had planned instead of wasting a day looking after stupid Robbie. Dipper had never really like Robbie much to begin with and all he could think of was how miserable he had made him the summer of 2012. He really did not want to call but he knew Wendy would be disappointed with him if he did not do as she had asked him. For reasons Dipper could never understand Wendy still cared about Robbie and he was still a special person to her despite what he pulled those few years ago. With a heavy and annoyed sigh Dipper prepared to call his old rival not looking forward to the task one bit.

Meanwhile Robbie in his suicidal haze made his way through Cathedral park and up towards the span of the St John Bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven~Farewell

Robbie had begun to make his way through the park and up to the entrance to the St Johns bridge. His mind was numb and his eyes still bleary and red from the occasional tears that rolled down his cheeks. By now black streaks of tear soaked cosmetics ran down his ghostly pale skin. His each step was slow and erratic like those of a drunkard as he stumbled along. He began to walk out on the bridge,passing motorists paid no mind to the broken and hopeless young man as they drove past on their morning commute. With each step he took Robbie felt a deeper sting of regret and sadness but there was no chance of going back. At least not that he was aware of.

As he made his way out on to the span Robbie stopped and set his duffle bag down and removed the leather jacket he had struggled to save money for to wear that ill fated night. He dropped it to the sidewalk like without a second thought and dug through his bag a moment. He pulled out the weathered and worn old hoodie he had kept all these years and he smiled faintly at the sight of it. All those warm comforting memories came flooding back. None of the terrifying or dark ones mattered now. For a moment all Robbie wanted to do was remember the happiest days of his life. That last beautiful golden summer of his teen years. He traced his fingers across the faded stitched heart and he pulled it on over himself with a weary smile. It still fit,hanging off his emaciated and sickly body with room to spare. He shuddered in the breeze and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt his knees shake a little as he realized he did not want to die but living was just too painful. If his dream must die he will die with it.

Meanwhile at Wendy's apartment Dipper pressed the call option on her phone after much hesitation and annoyance as anger thoughts of his past run ins with Robbie still floated through his memories. He sighed deeply as he waited for a reply. By now Robbie's phone ad rung many times. His parents had been trying to call,Lee and Nate had been calling and texting like mad and even at one point Pacifica of all people sent concerned texts over and over. Robbie ignored them all out of heartache. He didn't want to deal with the pain of saying goodbye anymore. He just wanted it over. However when his phone rung this time he saw Wendy's number flash up on his screen and he stopped in his tracks a moment and stared blankly at hi cellphone. It had been a long time since she had called him and he just assumed she had moved on completely and had no desire to even remain friends so contact had simply faded away. Despite all his heartache induced indifference and sadness he went against everything his heart told him and decided to answer this call at least.

His hand trembled as he held his phone and his throat went dry. He wondered if she had seen the video online or if she was calling to check on him,he just didn't know what to make of it after all the silence between them. Robbie drew his phone to his ear and answered in a tired sullen tone.

"Uhhh..H-hi Wendy? Is that you? What's up?"

Dipper was a little relived to hear Robbie answer. the sooner he could get this straightened out the sooner he could maybe salvage what was left of his day with Wendy. He replied with a heavy sigh,

"No not quite,its Dipper. Wendy's out starting her truck. She asked me to try to get a hold of you. You got her and your parents worried man,what the hell are you doing? Where are you?"

Robbie remained silent for a moment and felt a deep stab of guilt but it changed nothing nor swayed his final choice. His throat went dry as he searched himself for something,anything to say. His memories went back to the summer of 2012 when he had mistreated Dipper and been so downright awful to him. Dipper was just a little twelve year old kid back then and it filled him with regret and shame as he remembered just how vicious and awful he had been.

Dipper could hear nothing but the sounds of traffic passing and Robbie's muffled heavy breathing. He sighed and asked as patiently as he could,

"Robbie are you gonna say something? Look talk to me ok? What is going on? You have a lot of people worried about you right now."

Robbie was silent again for a little while longer before he cleared his throat and began speaking as calmly as he could. He searched his heart for the right words. The shame and guilt from that bygone summer spilled out through his grief.

"I never said i was sorry to you. Not once. I treated you and your sister so bad when you guys came that first summer. I treated you the worst Dipper. I..I just want you to know before i go that it was never your fault. It was all me. It was all the shit going on in my head and all my problems that i made for myself..you where a easy scapegoat to just pin it all on and blame..."

Dipper felt a shiver run through his body as he listened to Robbie speak. He never had expected to hear an apology from the older male and the hopelessness and sadness in Robbie's voice was troubling. The way he was speaking was sending up some red flags for him.

Robbie cleared his throat as he continued to speak. This time however his voice cracked and the full scope of his anguish broke through as he spoke through his tears.

"I treated you like so bad..I just want you to know i'm sorry. I wish i could take it all back and do it all over...you where so scared and little and i..i made you so miserable...Dipper i'm sorry. I know how much you still hate me..I saw it when you came back every summer. Dipper please forgive me so i can let go..please forgive me.."

Dipper at this point didn't know what to do. All he could think was to keep Robbie on the phone. He was starting to scare him and he was beginning to feel guilty for how he had reacted early when he was angry with Robbie for spoiling his day with Wendy. He knew something was wrong. He collected his thoughts and tried to remain calm as he spoke to him.

"Robbie..hey..listen okay? That stuff is all in the past alright? I'm willing to just let it go and forget all about it so calm down okay man? It's gonna be okay. You don't have to feel bad about all that anymore. I don't want you tearing yourself up over this. Just talk to me okay? I need to know that your gonna be okay."

Robbie's knees shook and his body trembled as he continued to make his way out across the bridge as he listened to Dipper speak. He wished things had been different. Maybe if he had been kinder to Dipper things would have gone better for him. Maybe perhaps this was all karma coming after him for what he had done to the kid that lost summer of 2012.

Dipper looked up at the door as Wendy returned and he cupped his hand over the phone after telling Robbie to hold on a moment. Wendy wore a pained worried expression on her face as she asked him if he was able to reach Robbie and if things where okay Dipper shook his head and quietly replied,

"Wendy i don't think so. You should hear how he's talking. I am getting freaked out. He's saying goodbye and apologizing for stuff from years ago,He won't tell me where he is or if he is okay or what he is doing. I don't know what to do Wendy!"

Wendy gestured for Dipper to follow her to the truck and said,

"Just keep him on the phone,keep him talking and see if you can get him to tell you where he is okay? Com'on we need to hurry!"

Wendy and Dipper ran out to her awaiting truck and the two sped off out of the apartment complex's parking lot and down the street.

Dipper nodded returned his attention to Robbie on the other end of his phone. He decided to change his approach and speak to Robbie as calmly as possible like he did when Mabel was upset or angry.

"Robbie you still there man?"

Robbie cleared his throat and replied and Dipper gave a sigh of relief.

"Hey Robbie? You still haven't told me whats going on. Where are you man? We can come get you and bring you home Robbie. Whatever has you so upset man we can fix it i'm sure dude"

Robbie by now was at the center of the span and he stood silently a moment as he stared down at the swirling waters of the river far below. He bit his lower lip and sank to the sidewalk and muttered softly,

"You can't fix this Dipper..I have no life left to fix...I can't go home...I can't let my parents see what i am now..a washed up loser and a failure...the whole town will laugh at me...i'll become a joke like old man Mcgucket was..I'm ...Dipper i'm a junkie...i'm a burned out druggie and a nobody...this music shit...its over..that's all i had..that was my life man it was all i was good at...i'm nothing without it...its over for me..i'm gonna be better off soon..."

Dipper felt his throat run dry as his listened to those aching pained words spill through the phone. He knew what was happening now. He realized Robbie was off somewhere getting ready to end his life. Dipper resolved to keep him on the phone as long as possible,if Robbie died he knew in his heart he could never live with knowing he had let this happen.

"Robbie please just talk to me,please tell where you are? We can bring you home,nobody is going to laugh at you or make fun of you,you got hooked on stuff on the road,it happens to a lot of musicians,Your parents wont stop loving you Robbie,they love you,Wendy loves you,Lee and Nate and Mabel,Mabel cares about you! Please don't do this Robbie,please hold on I know your upset,i know your scared and confused but this won't make anything better! Jesus Christ Robbie please don't do this to the people who love you!

Robbie sat and listened as his head hung lanquid and heavy between his knees. All he could do was whisper the same thing over and over again.

"You can't fix this...you can't fix this..you can't make it better...no one can..it's just too late.."

Dipper's hands clenched on the phone as he replied angrily,

"No Robbie! Its not too late! It's never too late! You an't just give up like this! I'm not going to let you give up! Robbie your stronger than that and you know it!"

Robbie listened to Dipper as he looked up and out over the view from where he was sitting. The towers of the St John bridge rose into the sky,their pale jade green towers where bathed in the golden light of the morning. Before him was Portland bathed in the early morning sun,the river shimmering like polished silver and rising above the distant pink hued clouds. The sights beauty awed him in such a way that Robbie slipped up and finally gave Dipper some clue as to where he was.

"It's so peaceful up here..so peaceful and beautiful..its nice to see this before i go...i never noticed how beautiful this place was until now..all the times i drove over this stupid bridge...all the times i went over this green thing i used to think was a eyesore..."

Dipper felt a glimmer of hope as he turned to Wendy and whispered,

"He's up on a bridge,He mentioned its green and you can see the city from it,That's St Johns right?"

Wendy nodded and she sped around the block to a shortcut she knew and she whispered back,

"Just keep him on the phone Dipper!"

Wendy sped through the back streets and watched as those familiar pale green bridge towers began to emerge in the distance. All she could think of was getting there before it was too late. She refused to let this happen. She was determined to save his life and bring Robbie home.


End file.
